Shelley Sutherland
'''Shelley Sutherland (nee Webb) '''is the daughter of Geoff and Avril Webb. She's the wife of Rhys Sutherland and the mother of Laura DeGroot, Dani and Kirsty Sutherland. She's also the adoptive mother of Jade Sutherland and the ex-girlfriend of David Callahan. She's also the grandmother of Kirsty's son, Oliver Phillips. Backstory When Shelley was pregnant with twins, she gave birth to twin daughters. But unaware to her and Rhys, one of their twins was accidentally switched after she was born. The Sutherland's twin was switched with the DeGroot's baby. Storylines Shelley arrives in Summer Bay with her husband, Rhys and their three teenage daughters, Dani, Kirsty and Jade after purchasing Summer Bay House and the caravan park from Pippa Ross Shortly after arriving, Shelley starts work as a counsellor at the Sarah McKay drop-in centre. One of her first cases is Brodie Hanson, a teenage runaway who has fled her abusive mother. Shelley takes Brodie home and she and Rhys later foster her. Geoff, Shelley's father arrives in the bay with news that he is separating from her mother, Avril and brings his new girlfriend, Linda with him, which causes friction. When a storm occurs and Geoff goes missing, Shelley begins to think the worst and feels guilty after arguing with him. Geoff is found safe and sound and they resume their relationship. Avril arrives and she and Geoff decide to give their marriage another chance and leave. When Dani is raped by Kane Phillips, Shelley supports her and the case goes to court. Kane, however is found not guilty. The following Year, Kane returns as a deckhand aboard a cruise ship during the Bay's sesquicentennial celebrations. The boat sinks and Shelley and Kirsty are marooned with Kane on an island. Shelley is almost attacked by a snake but Kane saves her. Kirsty later develops an attraction to Kane that puts strain on the family. Shelley later discovers that Rhys allegedly has a son, Dylan Russell, as a result of a one-night stand with old flame, new vice principal; Angie Russell almost twenty years ago. This puts Rhys and Shelley's marriage under tremendous strain. Shelley tries to make the marriage work, even offering Dylan a place to stay. Angie confesses that Rhys is not Dylan's father but the damage already has been done and Shelley moves to the City. She returns and asks the girls to leave with her but they refuse to budge and she leaves again. Shelley soon files for divorce and meets David Callahan, a city lawyer who later represents Dani after she stands trial for running over Kane. Dani loses and is imprisoned. Shelley next appears when Kane, who has now married Kirsty, demands to see her after Kirsty flees to the city following a pregnancy lie. After dropping Kirsty back in the Bay, Shelley finds herself at war with Beth Hunter, Rhys's new wife but they eventually make their peace. When Kirsty suffers kidney problems during pregnancy, Shelley is a match, but David, who has an irrational fear of scars is against her doing so and gives her an ultimatum. Shelley chooses to save her daughter's life and she and David end their relationship. After Rhys and Beth separate, he joins Shelley in the city and they remarry the following year. Shelley returns five years later to comfort Kirsty after she miscarries Miles Copeland's baby. Kirsty then decides to take her son Oliver and move to the city with Shelley. They leave without telling Miles.